


Philippa's porn blog

by tissaias_piglet



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Porn Blogs, a lot of swearing, amateur shoplifting, banter between best friends who adore each other but are too emotionally stunted to admit it, honestly enjoying writing the bitching more than the smut, merihart, students au, they are all hot messes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tissaias_piglet/pseuds/tissaias_piglet
Summary: Philippa runs an anonymous porn blog. Triss starts messaging a porn blog anonymously. Can anyone guess what's gonna happen here?Rated for future chapters. Of course there will be smut, it's Philippa.
Relationships: Philippa Eilhart/Triss Merigold
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, what I need is someone to tie me up and make me write my essays,” Triss laughed, scrambling in a circle on the chair like a cat, eventually coming to rest with her legs over one arm and her head on the other. Sabrina tried to tickle her feet as she walked past, and Triss squealed, almost kicking the bowl of popcorn out of Sabrina’s hands.

Sabrina snatched it away as though it was her baby and someone had threatened to drop-kick it. “Trissy, be careful!” she cried, “I only managed to steal one bag from the shop, and it’ll be no good to anyone if it’s all over the floor, because we all know none of us have vacuumed for weeks, so the ten second rule definitely doesn’t apply.” She sat down, tried to throw a piece of popcorn into Triss’ open mouth, and missed completely. “Shit,” she frowned, as the popcorn landed on the aforementioned dirty floor, “apparently that only works with M&Ms. Do you know how hard it is to steal a bag of popcorn? It fucking rustles every time you move even the slightest bit.”

Grudgingly, she leaned forward so Triss could grab a handful of popcorn for herself. “Phil, can you come with me next time to cause a distraction, so I can get more?” she asked, pulling the bowl away before Triss could take too much.

Triss snorted. “Philippa’s idea of a distraction is getting high and running around screaming ‘whooo, whooo, I’m an owl’! Admittedly it was a good distraction, but she also almost got arrested, and if we can’t afford food we definitely can’t afford bail money.” Philippa hadn’t looked up from her phone once, and Triss licked a Malteaser to melt the chocolate, then threw it at Philippa. She punched the air in silent victory when it landed in Philippa’s hair without her noticing. Sabrina shoved an enormous handful of popcorn into her mouth to prevent herself from laughing and giving the game away, then choked on it.

“Fuck you, Triss,” Philippa said casually, “I can feel that fucking chocolate melting in my hair.” Still without looking up, she fished the chocolate out of her hair and flicked it at Triss, not really caring where it landed. “I _was_ going to offer to be the one to tie you up, but now I’m not going to.”

It was Sabrina’s turn to snort, having finally managed to chew her way through all the popcorn in her mouth. “I don’t know how you could possibly find the time to tie Triss up what with all the women you’ve got on the go, Phil. How many is it now? Two hundred?” She finished her glass of wine, and pouted at the sight of the empty bottle beside her. “You’re such a slut. Lol, just kidding. But not really.”

Triss raised her eyebrows over the top of the archaeology textbook she was trying and failing to read. She marked her page with the empty Malteasers packet, and put the book down. “Did you really just say ‘lol’ out loud, Brina?” She closed her eyes, kicking her legs where they hung over the edge of the chair, trying to calculate how many hours of sleep she could fit in and still get her essay finished on time. The longer she lay there in the chair, the less she could sleep _or_ write, but frankly, she just couldn’t be fucking bothered to move.

“It’s not two hundred women,” Philippa said testily, “but yes if I was dating that many women, I think I could fairly be called a slut.” She still hadn’t looked up from her phone, except to take a drink. “It’s about twenty regulars, plus a handful of randoms. And as you well know, Sabrina, it’s a porn blog, not an escort service. Horny submissive women send me messages, and I reply to them as a domme.”

Sabrina squinted at the top of Philippa’s head. “Can you not, like, monetise it? You know, have them pay to sign up or something? Maybe post a few nudes, charge £200 for a naked video call or something? I’m sure Triss would happily take the photos for you.”

Triss spluttered into the remains of her wine. “For the record, I absolutely didn’t say that!” she said, wiping drips of alcohol off her nose with the cuff of her jumper.

“Triss, that’s my fucking jumper, don’t do that,” Philippa growled. Triss began to wonder whether her friend actually had eyes in the top of her head, or whether she had some complex set of CCTV cameras rigged up in the living room so she could watch what was going on from her phone and respond to things without ever looking up. “And if I need nudes, I’m absolutely taking them myself. You two wouldn’t be exempt from paying if you wanted to see me naked.”

Sabrina lobbed the empty popcorn bowl at Philippa, making an effort to miss her head purely because she didn’t want to get into a screaming match at 11pm, not because she actually cared about not hurting her. “I have no desire to see you naked, Philippa,” she replied succinctly, “the few times it’s happened accidentally have already scarred me for life. And since Triss is the only one of us with any income, ergo she pays our rent, you probably shouldn’t ask her to pay for your nudes. Well, I suppose then your sex sideline income would pay our rent.” Sabrina frowned in a way usually only seen at 4am when she realised she’d written an entire essay about the wrong subject. “If Triss pays you for nudes, then you pay the rent with that money, Triss might as well just pay the rent. Although then she has no nudes. Oh well, there’s the internet for that.” She looked pleased with herself, barely seeming to notice that neither Philippa or Triss had any interest in the mental gymnastics she’d just performed.

“Do I get any say in whether I _want_ nudes?” Triss asked slowly, “because at no point did I say I actually wanted naked pics of Philippa. Like you said, I have the internet for that. Well, for generic naked pics, not Philippa’s nudes, obviously.” Triss flushed hard. She had no intention of getting into a discussion about whether or not she wanted to see Philippa’s – admittedly pretty luscious – tits sans clothing. Or whether she looked at pictures of naked women online.

Philippa picked up the popcorn bowl and frisbeed it at Sabrina, hitting her on the knee and making her howl. “No, Triss, you don’t get any say, because I’m not taking fucking nudes.” She finally put her phone down, looking from Sabrina to Triss, before picking her phone back up again as it immediately chimed, as though sensing she’d put it down. “The university probably has AI that scans porn videos and recognises the dorm rooms in the background of shots, to stop students making porn in their bedrooms to pay their tuition. Those nerds on the computing course are scarily clever. Which begs the question of how they let Sabrina in.”

“Bitch!” Sabrina squealed, reaching for the thoroughly abused popcorn bowl, intending to throw it at Philippa again, but misjudging and almost toppling off the sofa.

Philippa was tapping furiously, one-handed, on her phone, leaving the other hand free to give Sabrina the finger. “Be quiet, you’re distracting me from my harem. I can’t think sexy thoughts when you’re around, Sabrina. You make my ovaries shrivel up.”

Triss opened her eyes and peeled her textbook off her face, with no idea how it had got there in the first place. Perhaps she’d drunk a little more than she realised. Sabrina and Philippa’s bickering was by no means the worst it had ever been, but she didn’t have any desire for it to descend into throwing things at each other across the living room, so she spoke loudly, “how _is_ your harem, Philippa?”

Philippa gave a low, sultry laugh which made Triss’ insides squirm. “They’re good, just as filthy as ever,” she smirked, “I don’t know how they come up with the stuff they message me, honestly. Some of it’s new even to me!” Without looking up, she reached out for a Mars bar lying on the sofa beside her, tore the wrapping open with her teeth, and bit half of it off in one go. “Nice choice, Sabrina,” she said, when she had chewed enough to speak.

Something in Sabrina’s expression suggested she was waiting to play a trump card. “You’re welcome,” she smirked, “that was the one I had to stash in the ass pocket of my jeans.”

Philippa seemed to be taking the news pretty well, but Triss could see the tension in her shoulders, the way her fingertips had almost turned white as she gripped her phone. “Sleep with one eye open, Glevissig,” she growled, and Sabrina giggled gleefully, tearing open a packet of jellybeans and tipping them into her mouth. “Why do you always get such crap food from the shop?”

“Oh I’m very sorry, do you want me to shove a family-sized frozen fucking lasagne up my jumper next time?” Sabrina cried. She grabbed a jelly bean and narrowed her eyes as she aimed it at Philippa’s face, hitting her square on the nose.

Philippa finally looked up, her eyes blazing. “I-will-murder-you-in-your-sleep,” she ground out. Triss startled awake from where her head had been cushioned on her textbook, looked around briefly, then closed her eyes again, satisfied that said murder was not imminent.

Perhaps it was sleepiness or drunkenness that made her say it, or perhaps it was the fact that – between Philippa’s sex toys ending up on the bathroom window ledge to dry after being washed, and Sabrina’s marathon weekends of very loud sex – there were no secrets in their house, but whatever it was, Triss found herself saying, “I messaged a porn blog.”

“Male or female?” Philippa asked, her head snapping up, finally finding something in the room to truly interest her. “I didn’t know you had it in you, Triss!”

“I don’t need to hear this!” Sabrina said loudly, covering her ears with both hands and a bag of jellybeans, promptly spilling them down her jumper. “I don’t want to know what filthy things you’re getting up to, Trissy. You know I still think of you as being, like, 13.” She tugged her jumper away from her chest, frowned at the jellybeans which had collected in the cup of her bra, and began to pick them out one by one, dropping them back into the bag. “And the reason Triss is doing this is because she doesn’t have anything _in her_ , so she’s having to get herself off with some stranger online. And by not having anything inside her, I mean a-”

“We’re all quite clear what you mean. Now fuck off Sabrina, don’t you have some computers to hack, or whatever it is that you nerds do for homework?” Philippa snapped, getting up, shoving Triss’ legs unceremoniously off the edge of the chair, and perching herself there instead. “Now tell me about this porn blog, Trissy.”

Triss found it was easier to keep her eyes closed as she talked, avoiding Philippa’s intense gaze. “I just...found one that I liked the look of, and sent a message. And she replied. And I enjoyed it. So I did it again.” She sighed softly as she felt Philippa begin to pet her hair, nails scraping gently against her scalp, knowing her friend was doing it to get information out of her, but powerless to resist. “I realised everyone else who messaged had their own little emoji to sign off, so I started using a fox, and I felt so guilty because we...um, started talking about some quite explicit things, and I was just thinking ‘I’m sorry little foxy, hide your eyes!’ every time.”

Philippa’s phone crashed onto the floor, and Triss scrambled into a sitting position, her heart racing at the unexpected sound. “The fuck?” Sabrina asked irritatedly, glaring at Philippa. “If you don’t want your phone any more, I’ll have it. Mine’s shit.”

“You said your sign off emoji was a fox?” Philippa asked slowly, trying to keep her voice even. Triss nodded, confused. Philippa bit down hard on her lower lip, looking for all the world as though she was holding back a scream.

Sabrina began to cackle suddenly, realising what was coming. Triss looked at her, gentle frown lines etching themselves between her eyebrows. “Trissy, you’ve been messaging Philippa this whole time!” Sabrina cried, almost howling with laughter, tears gilding her eyelashes.

“No!” Triss whimpered, horrified, looking up at Philippa with an expression which begged her to say that it was all a joke. Slowly, Philippa held up her phone, showing Triss’ most recent message, sent earlier that day, as-yet unanswered in her inbox. Triss jumped up, almost knocking Philippa off the arm of the chair, grabbed her handbag, and ran out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Triss crept back into the house at 7am, glad to find both Sabrina and Philippa asleep, courtesy of Rita, who had (unbeknown to her) messaged them both to say that Triss was safe and staying with her for the night. She stripped off her coat, jeans, shoes, and socks, and climbed into bed with Sabrina, curling up against her back.

“Fuck off Philippa,” Sabrina mumbled sleepily.

Triss poked her in the ribs. “It’s not Phil, it’s Triss. What have you and Philippa been doing that I don’t know about?” she asked, her voice sharper than she intended for it to be, as jealousy flickered to life inside her like a flame. “Hey, Brina, don’t fall back asleep on me!”

“’m not asleep,” Sabrina managed to say. She reached out, grabbing Triss’ arm and wrapping it around herself. “Not doing anything with Philippa either, stupid. Unlike some people I could name, anyway.” Triss moved closer, pressing every inch of herself to Sabrina for warmth. “You really didn’t know it was her?”

Triss rested her head in the crook of Sabrina’s neck. “No, of course I didn’t. There must be hundreds of porn blogs out there, it didn’t even cross my mind that I might have the misfortune of finding the one run by my housemate. She shifted slightly, trying to move even closer, wanting to crawl inside Sabrina’s skin as though that might provide the warmth and comfort she wanted.

“Trissy, you really need to shave your legs, I’m getting carpet burn from you rubbing up against me,” Sabrina muttered.

Triss laughed softly. The first thing she had learned when she moved in with Philippa and Sabrina was that one bickered as soon as one breathed. Rita couldn’t understand how they could possibly be friends while sniping at each other constantly, but to Triss it was normal and comfortable, and she never doubted for a second that they both loved her, and each other, somewhere deep down. “And you need to wash your hair,” she bit back, “unless you’re planning on cultivating the grease so we can use it instead of cooking oil.”

Sabrina laughed into her pillow. “Nice one. Did you see Philippa’s face when I told her that Mars bar had been in the back pocket of my jeans? You’d have thought I said I carried it home hidden in my underwear, without the wrapper on.” She ran her fingers lightly over Triss’ bare arm. “Trissy? You still with me?”

It was Triss’ turn for her voice to sound heavy with sleep. “Mmm,” she answered, “here.” She yawned, nuzzling against Sabrina’s neck slightly as she tried to find the most comfortable position. “Does it ever bother you that we aren’t nice to each other?” she asked, her mind drifting back to her earlier thought.

Sabrina brushed Triss’ hair out of her own face. “I think we couldn’t live together if we didn’t love each other. We can act the way we do because we know that it’s not meant seriously.” She linked her fingers with Triss’, pressing Triss’ chilly hand against her warm stomach and shuddering a little at the sudden change of temperature. “Did you _walk_ home from Rita’s? You’re frozen.”

“What else was I going to do? It’s not like I had the money for a taxi, unless we have some massive joint savings account that no one’s clued me in on. How did you know I was at Rita’s?” Triss frowned.

Sabrina sounded suddenly exhausted. “Fuck, Triss, do you really think either of us would have been able to go to sleep if we didn’t know where you were? You ran out of the house at almost midnight, alone, anything could have happened.” She swallowed hard, feeling her voice on the edge of wavering. She didn’t want Triss to hear it. Nothing happened, she reassured herself, everyone was safe. She needed to change the subject. “Has it been bothering you? You know, that we don’t act all cute and loving with each other and stuff?”

“Not as much as it bothers Rita,” Triss laughed softly. “She takes it as a personal insult that we don’t all, like, dress the same, and share makeup, and date three boys who are also best friends, and… Well, not really. But I think she thinks that’s what best friends are supposed to do. I’m not sure where she got that idea from, because she and Tissaia certainly don’t do anything like that either.”

“Gods, I hope not. Tissaia dresses like a Victorian housekeeper, I can’t see that being Rita’s style,” Sabrina laughed, a little more cruelly than was necessary.

Triss slapped Sabrina’s thigh hard. “Don’t be mean, Sabrina.” She left her hand resting on Sabrina’s thigh, fine hairs tickling her fingertips. “Rita is...she’s so different now. She drinks less, she’s responsible… Tissaia has been amazing for her. I just wish they would hurry up and admit they’re in love with each other.”

Sabrina was barely listening. Something Triss had said was tugging at her brain. “Remember when I went to meet that guy I’d been talking to online, and he never showed, and stopped answering my calls and texts? And Philippa literally hitch-hiked seven hours to come get me?” Sabrina idly ran her fingers over her own thigh, frowned, then covered Triss’ hand with hers again. “Hm, seems I need to shave too. Sorry Trissy. Anyway, what about last year when you had to go away on your summer archaeology residential and you didn’t want to go alone, so I sold a bunch of my jewellery so Phil and I could afford to spend two weeks in a fucking maggoty youth hostel so you weren’t alone in the evenings?” A laugh bubbled up inside her. “I swear I still have scars from getting bitten all to shit by bedbugs, and we had to sleep next to this French couple who were watching porn on their phones and having sex all night.”

“Ewww!” Triss squealed, shuddering. “You never told me that!”

“Don’t shriek down my ear please Trissy. And it was fine, they had brought a _lot_ of wine with them, so we just kept stealing bottles and getting super drunk to distract ourselves from it. They never noticed, and really they owed us.” She could feel Triss’ confusion. “We didn’t see you in the mornings, remember? By the time we met you at 5pm, we’d mostly got rid of our hangovers, and then we drank more with you – and then more afterwards – so it was fine.” Sabrina squirmed out from Triss’ octopus-like grip. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve needed to pee since you woke me up. _You_ need to go and talk to Philippa.”

Reluctantly, Triss climbed out of Sabrina’s warm bed. She left her clothes crumpled on the floor, knowing they would still be there whenever she wanted them – as Sabrina would never even consider cleaning up after her – and padded softly to Philippa’s room. To her surprise, for Philippa found it physically impossible to wake before 10am and had never attended a single 9:15am lecture in her entire time at university so far, Philippa was already awake and sat up in bed.

“C’mon Trissy,” she smiled gently, holding the covers up as encouragement for Triss to climb in with her. “You and I need a long talk, I think.”

Triss crawled in and sat beside Philippa, wishing they could cuddle up like she had with Sabrina. “You’re not mad or anything, are you?” she asked shyly, picking at a loose thread on the duvet cover. “I really didn’t know it was you, you know.”

Philippa took Triss’ hand, holding it loosely. “It’s okay, Trissy. I believe you. And I wouldn’t really care if you had known it was me. I’m just impressed at how filthy your mind actually is!” She cast her mind back over some of Triss’ messages, pushing away the strange new arousal she felt at knowing who had written them. “Wait!” she said sharply, “when you sent me that message and told me you’d used your housemate’s toy because you were so desperate… Oh god. That was one of my toys, wasn’t it?”

Triss felt her heart skip several beats, and she found she couldn’t look at Philippa. She turned away, lying down and trying to pull the covers over her head, unsure whether she wanted to laugh or cry, finding herself doing a little of both. A warm arm slipped around her waist, and she felt hot breath on the back of her neck as Philippa moved in close to hold her.

“If you wanted to be spooned, you should have just said so, Trissy,” Philippa murmured, then her voice warmed with a teasing tone, “and anyway, what did I tell you about using your words when you want something?”

“Don’t!” Triss moaned, still half-laughing and half-crying, trying to ignore what it was doing to her to hear those words from Philippa’s lips, “don’t mention it, any of it. I feel…” She trailed off, unsure of what the truth was. She felt disgusting and ashamed, but also oddly liberated. Philippa’s fingers grazed her thigh lightly as they settled into a more comfortable position together, and her imagination took a swift nosedive into the gutter. “Is it weird that I’m still turned on by thinking about those messages, even though I know you wrote them?”

Philippa was silent for a moment as she considered her answer. She was, in fact, counting on Triss still being turned on by the messages, but she wasn’t going to let that small fact slip out just yet. “It depends,” she said, beginning to speak before her brain could catch up and stop her, “is it weird for me to say that if I’d known you were going to take one of my toys, I’d have just offered to fuck you with it instead?”

Triss tried not to squirm against Philippa. Surely she was just imagining that her friend was deliberately trying to work her up? “Is it weird that knowing it was your toy, and not knowing what the domme looked like, I was kind of imagining her to be like you?” she asked, her voice trembling just a little. She didn’t know what was happening, but she didn’t want it to stop. It was so much better than any of her other fantasies. Philippa’s fingertips brushed her breast lightly, and she stifled a whimper.

“Can I touch you while you tell me your fantasies?” Philippa murmured, pressing a kiss to the achingly soft skin beneath Triss’ ear. Her fingers swept up and down Triss’ thigh, in a way which could have been either suggestive or reassuring, depending on how Triss wanted to interpret it.

Triss caught Philippa’s hand in her own, stilling it, until she could form the words she needed. “You really want to?” she asked, on the edge of breathlessness. She knew that Philippa wouldn’t appreciate her nervousness, that she was used to women who were shy and submissive but not woefully self-doubting, but she couldn’t help it.

“Yes, I really want to,” Philippa said gently, “but it’s okay if you don’t. I know there’s a difference between what people fantasise about and what they actually want in real life. It’s okay, babe.” She left her hand in Triss’ respectfully, making no attempt to move or touch her any more until Triss was ready.

It was the appearance of this new, oddly soft Philippa which convinced her. Triss let go of the other woman’s hand. “Touch me, please?” she whispered, her voice pleading, “touch me even if I’m shy, even if my voice shakes. Don’t stop unless I ask you to, okay? I need to feel you.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What’s your favourite fantasy that we’ve talked about?” Philippa prompted, stroking her thumb over Triss’ parted lips, feeling hot gasps escaping, before Triss parted her lips more and sucked Philippa’s thumb into her mouth.

Philippa’s groan and the way her hips jerked involuntarily against Triss’ ass, her obvious arousal, gave Triss the confidence she needed. It was one thing Philippa saying she wanted her, it was quite another to see the evidence of it. “It was...it was when you told me you’d take me out somewhere and make me wear a vibrator the whole time, and you’d control it from your phone,” Triss answered in a rush. “I was so embarrassed when you posted that message, but then we went out for dinner that evening, you, me, and Sabrina, and I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

Strong, slender fingers began to stroke and pinch her nipples through her top, and Triss moaned out more loudly than she’d meant to, pressing her lips together when she remembered Sabrina was awake, even though she knew Sabrina was definitely expecting them to fuck. “I was so wet by the end of the evening, I had to check that I hadn’t left a damp patch on the chair when I stood up.” Triss whimpered, and arched into Philippa’s touch. “Gods, Philippa, even just that touch, you’re ruining me!”

Philippa smirked against Triss’ shoulder, grazing there lightly with her teeth. “Yeah, you like that?” she purred, and Triss made a needy, almost animalistic noise in response, “mmm, I knew you would. Good girl.” She trailed her fingers down, resting her hand on Triss’ thigh and massaging firmly, her thumb brushing teasingly against Triss’ panties. “I remember that evening very well, darling, because it was all I could think about too. I wish I’d known it was you, I have a vibrator I could have made you use. I came so many times that evening when we got home.”

She nudged Triss’ legs apart a little more, and slid her hand lower, cupping Triss firmly. “After all, we know now that you like using other people’s sex toys, don’t we darling?” she murmured, and Triss trembled against her. “Oh, so you like being mocked and gently humiliated in real life too, pet?” Triss grabbed Philippa’s hand suddenly, pressing it harder against herself so she could move against it. “So needy,” Philippa chided, “I think as punishment for that I might just take my hand away.”

Triss whined loudly. “No, I’ll- I’ll be good!” she whimpered, “please don’t.” With a tangible reluctance, she let her hand fall away from Philippa’s. “I’m sorry for being so needy, mistress.”

Philippa couldn’t help the soft mewl which escaped her at Triss’ words. She’d always called her mistress when they spoke online, but Philippa didn’t think she’d be comfortable saying it out loud so quickly. “I know you’ll be good,” she murmured, “because otherwise you won’t get what you want, and you need it, don’t you Triss? You need it so much.” When her fingers stroked lower, they were met immediately by soaking wet heat; Triss was wetter than Philippa could have hoped for, and she hadn’t even been touched yet. “I want to hear you talk more about your fantasies, pet. I’m going to tease your clit as you talk, so I can enjoy hearing your voice shaking as you try to carry on.”

“Yes, Philippa. I mean, mistress, I’m sorry, mistress.” Triss scrambled desperately to apologise, worried that Philippa might decide to punish her for her lack of etiquette by refusing to touch her at all. They’d talked briefly about physical punishments, but Triss had never been able to picture herself trusting anyone enough to let that happen, so she was glad it didn’t seem to be on Philippa’s mind.

Philippa rubbed her clit firmly and unexpectedly, bringing her back to the moment and making her moan loudly. “You’re overthinking, Trissy. It’s okay, you’re safe. If you change your mind at any time, just say the word and I’ll stop, no questions asked. I won’t be angry, it won’t change our friendship or make things awkward, and it won’t put me off doing this again if and when you want to.” She could feel Triss trembling against her, close already. “I’m not taking anything you told me online as consent to do it in real life. I know better than most that there’s a difference between your fantasies and your actual desires. I’m going to touch you like this, call you pet, maybe tease and mock you a little bit, and that’s all. Anything else, we can discuss after.”

Triss closed her eyes, tears threatening, but in a happy, loved, sweetly-overwhelmed way. “Please mistress, I can’t hold on much longer,” she begged. “I- I liked that fantasy about telling me not to come, but making it – mm, please! – impossible for me not to, and then punishing me for – fuck, oh gods! – coming without permission.” Triss reached up beneath her top, beginning to play with her own nipples, hoping Philippa wouldn’t notice and stop.

Philippa’s warm breath on the back of her neck was as erotic as anything she was doing with her fingers, because Triss could feel the shakiness of it. Knowing how much touching her was affecting Philippa was the sexiest thing she could have imagined.

“Is that so?” Philippa asked smugly, her voice low and devastatingly sultry. “You want me to tell you that you’re not allowed to come?” Triss moaned loudly. “And then rub you so hard that you come anyway? Is that it, little one?” Triss sobbed. Philippa bit her shoulder lightly. “Don’t you dare come, Triss. You’re going to be a good girl and wait until I give you permission.”

Triss wailed, and reached back to grip Philippa’s thigh, anchoring herself as she moved desperately against the fingers rubbing firmly between her legs. “Please let me come, please let me come, please, please, fuck,” she moaned, barely even noticing her own words. Philippa immediately began to rub harder, making Triss shake. She was so close, both of them knew it.

Philippa could feel sweat on Triss’ back where they pressed together, the sheets churning around their legs as she squirmed and writhed, trying to follow Philippa’s instructions and not come. “You remember what I said, pet? You’re not allowed to come,” she growled, knowing her words were pushing Triss to the edge just as much as her touch. She nipped at Triss’ ear. It was almost impossible to rub her as hard as she wanted to because Triss was so wet, but Philippa was determined to make her come, right now. “Good girl, Triss,” she purred, and felt the other woman stiffen against her.

“Oh gods, I can’t, I can’t, I’m sorry, fuck,” Triss sobbed, “I’m going to come, oh, oh, oh!” She gripped Philippa’s thigh tightly, nails digging in and making Philippa moan in pleasure, her back arching and her head coming to rest on Philippa’s shoulder. “ _Fuck_!” she whimpered as the pleasure tore through her, and she rode Philippa’s fingers through her orgasm, finally collapsing back, panting. “I want that again,” she begged, “right now. Please mistress?”


End file.
